


Don't Scare Me Like That

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [18]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Prompt Fic, Q gets knocked about a bit, i can't write hurt/comfort so slapped in some humour to lighten to mood, sort of pre-slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q被绑架了……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Scare Me Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Scare Me Like That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566887) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



Q觉得自己就是个不折不扣的大笨蛋。他怎么能忽视这一切发生的预兆呢？作为大英政府的重要资产，一个能够挖掘任何组织最底层最黑暗秘密的技术天才，却只有小鼬鼠一般的自我防卫能力。

这不是说当一双粗重的手臂拦腰抱住他，而另一只带着皮手套的手捂住他嘴的时候他没有试着抵抗。但当钝器首先砸中你的背，再接着是你的脑袋时，奋力的挣扎和乱踹就没有任何作用了。更不用说他无法在不省人事后再作任何反抗。

他醒来使发现自己被捆绑在椅子上，嘴巴被胶带封住，他的眼镜也不见踪影——估计已经坏了。他不确定哪件事对他伤害更大，他的自尊骄傲还是被袭击后的阵阵头痛。

他可以听到三个男人在离他被绑的不远处低声交流着什么，但他的脑袋还有些晕晕乎乎不能分辨他们确切的对话。他希望至少这是一起勒索钱财的绑架案，而不是那种将他的恐惧和横尸现场发布到网上以此作为一种警告的讯息。那就……好吧……太恐怖了。

他就这样被绑坐在椅子上，时间似乎走过了几个小时后，一个穿着皮夹克、戴滑雪面具的男人出现在他的面前，拿出他最顶尖的、自行改造过的手机。他脸上的胶带被撕开，带着一股灼热的痛楚，可能表皮也被连带撕去了一些。

“告诉我怎么才能打开你的手机，我们要联系一个人谈谈赎金。”

“感谢上帝。”Q喃喃自语道，这是一起勒索绑架，比另一种假设好多了。他也非常高兴他们使用他的手机来打勒索电话，显然绑匪们完全不知道他到底是谁。绑匪在他面前晃了晃手机。

“要在今天。”

Q转动眼睛，痛苦地呻吟了几声，然后说道，“抱歉，你打伤了我的头，现在还有点晕，我可能是脑震荡了。”

“快告诉我你的手机密码！”

Q差点就吓得脱口而出那个真正的密码，而不是那个他设置在其中的安全密码，一旦有紧急事件发生会立刻向总部发出警报。“0-0-1-0”

绑匪嗤笑一声，输入密码然后晃了出去。此时此刻，MI6的相关人员就会收到一条警报，他们的军需官被绑架了，并且会显示他所在位置的坐标。

几分钟之后那绑匪又回来了，拿着手机再次横在他脸上。“是哪个号码！？”

Q茫然地盯着手机，他的眼睛焦距还无法调整到这么近的距离。“哈？”

“没有一个号码上面是有名字的！是哪个号码！？”

“喔对……我不会给我手机里的号码命名，以防手机被偷，然后有人中了狗屎运成功破解密码。我是有一些比较重要的号码，就像你猜测的那样……”

他的念叨被打断，下巴重重地吃了一拳。

“就告诉我号码，然后闭嘴。”

Q吐出一口血，他的下颌隐隐作痛。“非常抱歉，大概我脑震荡了之后会变得很话唠。”

“如果你再说任何不是号码的废话，我就砍了你的手指。”

不能是手指，他需要他的手指。没有手指你就无法敲出那长长的计算机代码。“以6-3-1-5-5结尾的号码。”他叹气说道。绑匪点点他的手指，迈着大步走开。突然另一个绑匪拿着胶带出现，再一次封了他的口让他保持缄默之后，那人多此一举地揍了他的头侧，他的眼前笼罩上一片黑暗，接着他又一次失去了意识。

让他清醒过来的是胶带再次撕开带来的痛感，但当他挣扎着睁开双眼时，眼前却不是那个戴着面具的男人。

“Bond？”

Bond长舒一口气，双手捧住Q的脸颊。“别说太多话，Q，但眼睛睁着，别睡过去。”

他走到Q的身后，解开他双手的束缚，拇指轻轻揉着他的手腕，让血液重新流动。

“我想你应该已经消除威胁了。”

“别说话，Q……但是的，你的小警报出现在我的手机上，我是第一个赶到的。”

Q轻声笑着，脑袋懒洋洋地向后仰去，双目呆呆地盯着仓库的天花板。“那是当然。”

“你运气很好，被绑架的时候我在国内。”

“对，是我撞大运。”

接着Q的双脚也重获自由，而下一秒他发现自己被抱了起来，他的双臂不自觉地缠上Bond的脖子。他嘟哝了几句，显然没有被007的公主抱所打动。

“太尴尬了。”

Bond哼哼笑了两声，收紧自己抱着军需官的双臂，走出仓库。“如果你不闭嘴的话，我可以选择直接把你摔在我的肩上。”

Q微微叹气，把脑袋靠上Bond的肩膀，他好累，没有力气再抬起头了。“现在就闭嘴。”

Bond把他轻轻地放上自己车的副驾驶位，他的脑袋还是一阵阵的抽痛。Bond坐上车，伸手转过Q的脸，让他面对自己。

“你感觉如何？”

Q无力地扯出一个微笑，“我头痛。”

“是啊，你有了几道很不错的伤痕，或许能增加一些你的男性魅力。”

“去你的。”

Bond咧嘴笑开，“别睡着了，Q。我需要你保持清醒，和我说话，来。”他递给Q一瓶水，因为Q的手几乎无法抓握，Bond不得不帮他把水灌下。“快，Q，跟我说话。告诉我我是多么的无能，居然用了这么长的时间，训斥我总是弄坏装备，背π小数点后的数字，把你知道的都背出来。”

Q只是轻声叹气，慢慢地合上双眼，头向后靠着椅背。“谢谢你，James。谢谢你为我而来。你其实不必这么做，你完全可以让别的特工来做这件事。”

Bond嘲笑道，“当然不行，他们救你的方式可不会像我这般直截了当。他们会先谈判，而不是一脚踹开大门，然后给每个人的脑袋来上一颗子弹。”

Q咯咯笑出声，“总是要充当英雄，我可不是什么危难中的少女，00特工。”

“我知道。还有，Q？”

“嗯？”

“请你不要再像这样吓我了。”

Q睁开一只眼睛，露出一个温柔的笑容。“我不能保证，但我会尽力。”

Bond回以一抹微笑，“这就是我唯一的请求。”


End file.
